joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Doritard
Summary Doritard is a MLG Feme character made by Death Kid, who is a friend of Anthuny Stallings. He's the duke of Doritos, and is part of member in the MLG Femes Team since in the plot where he was met Nario and Wuigi on Feme match contest. Also in the origin where Doritard has known story, the plot was "In long month 2016, Doritard saw a poster for the Femes match contest and joined in. Then he fought Weedin and became rivals with him. When he was chosen to be in the Feme match contest. Mountina told him she loves him. Doritard being really surprised by this decided to give Mountina a doritos necklace to remember him by. Surprisingly he was revived by Nario when Doritard was defeated in Feme match contest, and when he came back to life Mountina proposed marriage to him and he accepted, then they had 12 kids together and lived happily ever after." Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A to likely Low 2-C | 2-A Name: Doritard Age: 24 Gender: Male Origin: MLG Femes Classification: Humanoid, Duke of The Doritos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Humanoid Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1; Can survive vacuum in space.), Martial Artist (Was expert in hand-to-hand combat.), Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Gunmanship, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 8; Reliant on the doritos.), Flight, Teleportation, Purification, Magic, Forcefield Creation (Can create doritos barriers.), Statistics Amplification (Can increased his own stats and decreased any opponents.), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, 4th Wall Awareness (Break the 4th wall to give you a doritos bag.), Healing (With Doritos Bags.), Summoning (Usually his 12 kids.), Power Nullification, Explosion Manipulation (Via Doritos Nuke.), Copy Manipulation (Able to use his copy abilities naturally.), Danmaku, Resistance to Time Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Solar System Level (Claimed to wipe out multiple pocket dimensions, and Is even powered by the sun when it shown to praised that gained his powers.), to likely Universal+ Level (Was stated by Death Kid's friend Anthuny that Doritard was about to collect the power of doritos energys to wipe out 420 universes, which in case it was make him have infinite powers in the universe.) | Multiverse+ Level (Can fought up with Weedin in the match.) Speed: MFTL+ (Can just travel distance to other universes.) | Immeasurable (Can kept up with Weedin.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class to likely Universal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Solar System Level to likely Universal+ Level | Multiverse+ Level Stamina: Infinite | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with a baseball bat Standard Equipment: Doritos Baseball, Noscope Gun, Doritos Bags, and Power Doritostar. Intelligence: Likely High (Has a high IQ.) Weaknesses: Is weak to Mortality Wounded. Key: Base | With Power Doritostar Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Femes Category:Adults Category:Baseball Bat Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Danmaku Users